


Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

by dirtyuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Light) Watersports, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Female Tom Riddle, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Panty Gagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Reluctant Sadist, Remote Control Vibrator, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1981, Dark Lady Voldemort ruthlessly murdered Harry Potter's parents and mysteriously perished. In 1993, a fragment of her evil soul almost killed Ginny Weasley, only foiled by Harry's heroic effort. Yet in Harry's fourth year, shocking events take place when it turns out that the Dark Lady's hold on Ginny's mind was not as broken as everyone thought. Harry/female!Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**May 29, 1993**

The basilisk fang shook in his hand, ready to strike at the abominable diary which was feeding on Ginny's very life. Against his better judgement, he raised his head to take one final look at the enemy.

"Potter, stop!" her commanding voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

Harry froze for a few moments. And who could blame him? Tabitha Riddle was beautiful, graceful, and imposing, even at the tender age of sixteen. With her alluring face, lustrous black hair, and shapely figure, she looked nothing like the bald, snakelike monster she would become. Yet there was a bit of resemblance, Harry supposed—her skin was deathly pale, and even now, he fancied he could see a hint of madness in her hooded eyes.

He stabbed the small black volume, and the Chamber of Secrets echoed with her screams. He shouted incoherently and speared it, again and again, his palms staining with black ink, until all was quiet. Only then did he dare look up.

Ginny was the only one left.

* * *

  **June 29, 1995**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny?" he asked again as they neared the haunted loo.

"Positive," she said curtly, her freckled face pallid and anxious. "I have to do this. I need closure."

He nodded thoughtfully and decided not to pester her again. Ever since that incident two years ago, Ginny had been apathetic and withdrawn—a mere shadow of her previous bright and animated self. Even her parents and siblings couldn't get her to open up; in fact, the youngest Weasley seemed to turn particularly uncommunicative in the presence of her family members.

Harry was willing to do anything to help her.

He opened the entrance using Parseltongue, watching his companion vigilantly for any signs of a panic attack, but she didn't seem to react at all. He continued his observation after they slid down the passage into the Chamber of Secrets itself, yet Ginny still maintained her cold mask. He risked a quick look around. The chamber was a lot cleaner than during his first trip, thanks to several expeditions of school teachers and Ministry officials exploring the place and removing the basilisk's remains. It still looked quite dark and dreary, with only a few magical torches to light the huge room up, but at least now they weren't stepping on rodent skeletons as they walked.

They approached the fancy Parseltongue-locked doors and Harry opened them with nary a thought, noticing Ginny giving him a pensive look. The younger girl turned away as soon as she noticed his attention, and they proceeded into the main chamber side by side.

Ginny finally stopped near the statue of Slytherin, looking up at the Founder's rugged, simian features as though in deep reflection. Harry moved towards her instinctively and put his arm around her childlike shoulders, but she tensed up and shrugged it off. Her body was shaking.

"Ginny?" he asked with concern.

She turned towards him for just for a moment, and he saw something flash across her face—fear? Uncertainty? Then she looked away, took a deep breath, and started _laughing_. Her mirthless, hysterical peals sent a chill down his spine, but it was nothing compared to the terror he felt when Ginny raised her head towards the statue and spoke.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_."

"No..." Harry grabbed her shoulder and pivoted her around, trying to see into her eyes as icy dread gripped his heart—

A lazy wave of her wand sent him stumbling backwards on the tiled chamber floor.

"Oh, yes!" Ginny shouted, showing more emotion than she had in months. "You understand what this means, don't you, Potter?"

Harry stared at the younger witch with horror. Her face was shining with unholy glee, her wand held at her side, her stance assertive and imperious. He met her eyes, and they looked so different—full of despair, yet _burning_ with some inner fire—that he reached for his wand on pure instinct.

"Who are you?" he whispered with bloodless lips.

" _Don't pretend to have forgotten our last meeting_ ," Ginny hissed in Parseltongue. " _Not after what you did to me_."

"No, it can't be..." Harry murmured, raising his wand with trembling fingers. "I killed you, you were gone, you disappeared..."

Ginny's face contorted in a hateful snarl. "You hurt me, you hurt me _so much_ , but you didn't kill me. I managed to reverse the flow of the life force in the last moments, so that my soul would enter this girl's body, and hers would be cast out." She paused for a few seconds, her expression souring. "Unfortunately, my attempt was... imperfect. Not every bit of me managed to escape, and some of this child's personality still remained."

Harry felt hope surge up inside him. "Then we can get her back. We'll just exorcise you again."

Foreign, malicious laughter bubbled up from Ginny's throat. "This isn't a possession, Potter—this is permanent. Ginevra Weasley as you know her is gone forever. I am Tabitha Riddle, a future Dark Lady, and your sworn enemy."

Harry's vision was blurred by tears. "Not again," he wailed in grief. "Not when I have saved her once!"

Her only response was more of that cold, high laughter that he heard every time he faced a Dementor. A red haze of fury slowly overtook his consciousness, clouding his judgment. How much more was that psychotic witch going to take from him before it was enough? How many of his friends would die before he stopped her?

"I'll make you leave, one way or another," he promised grimly, and opened the duel with the darkest curse he knew.

* * *

Harry was breathing heavily as he stared at his incapacitated enemy. The youngest Weasley was wandless and glued to one of the many pillars of the chamber using a Sticking Charm, her arms fastened above her head. She looked so frail, so small and helpless—or at least she would have, if it weren't for her burning eyes and the challenging sneer on her normally innocent face.

"Leave!" he screamed, aiming his wand at his most hated person in the world. "Return Ginny to us!"

The bound witch cackled madly. "Or what? Is little Potter going to _hurt_ me?"

"Diffindo!" Harry bellowed, watching a thin ribbon of magical energy shoot towards its target. It made a large slash against Ginny's school robes, leaving the faintest red line on her skin.

She stared at it in vague surprise, but then jeered, "Is that the best you can do, schoolboy?"

"Diffindo! Diffindo, Diffindo, damn you!" He stepped closer and glared at her, those familiar brown eyes almost making him forget who was looking out of them. "Give her _back_ , you bitch."

She spat in his face. "I said, you are going to do better than that."

He stared at her—she looked almost _expectant_ —then raised his trembling wand. "Crucio!"

She screamed. Oh, how she screamed. Harry ducked his head reflexively, remembering that night two years ago, when he was listening to the same witch suffer in agony—but this was Ginny's voice, not Riddle's.

The realization nearly made him drop his wand, and he ended the curse abruptly, but forced himself to walk up to the hated woman in his friend's body and press the eleven inches of holly against her white neck. "Give. Her. Back."

"I can't." She laughed again, but it sounded fake this time. "She's gone—I was telling you the truth. You are going to have to kill me."

"I don't believe you," he whispered. "I _refuse_ to believe you."

"Not everything goes your way, Potter." She was almost relaxed all of the sudden. "Life is generally unfair—get used to it. Now use that wand and kill me already. Your pathetic attempts at torture are boring me."

He howled in rage and punched the pillar next to her, letting his wand drop on the ground with a clatter. His eyes wandered over Ginny's body absent-mindedly, exposed as it was by his barrage of Severing Charms. It was only a few long moments later that he realized what he was doing, and jumped away as if burned.

It was too much to have hoped that she wouldn't have seen where his gaze had been directed, of course.

"Why, Potter," she purred, extending one smooth leg towards him. "If you lusted after the pubescent body of your friend's little sister, you should have just asked."

"Stop it," Harry growled. " _You_ , in Ginny's body, mocking me like that... just stop."

Heedless of his warning, Ginny raised her other leg, causing some of the tatters of her robes to slide down to the floor. She leered at him, and Harry saw red again. Lunging forward, he began ripping off her sliced garments, not even stopping to think what he was doing. When he was finished, and Ginny was completely naked, he gave her a once over and adopted his own sneer.

"You don't affect me! You hear me, you psychotic bitch?"

Ginny actually seemed dumbfounded by Harry's actions, remaining quiet for several seconds and looking down at her stripped body, her face reddening so slightly that he thought he might have imagined it. Then she met his gaze again and slowly lowered her eyes.

"That's not what I'm seeing, Potter."

He frowned in confusion, then blushed as he realized what she was talking about. Why now? His first instinct was to cover himself up, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't show her any weakness.

Taking a deep breath, Harry marched up to the bare witch, struggling not to avert his gaze due to embarrassment. He placed his knee between her legs—her feet barely reached the floor, and she was forced to stand on tiptoes, but her comfort was the last thing he cared about at that point—and tried his best to appear as menacing as possible. The hatred, at least, didn't need to be faked.

"There are other ways to cause pain besides magic," he said coldly, hardly believing his own words. "I hear the first time hurts a lot for women. I hear some would rather die than get their innocence taken from them."

An indecipherable look passed behind those cinnamon eyes, and the witch appeared to be flabbergasted again. "A goody two-shoes like you, Potter?" she drawled, her bluff sounding hollow after the overly long pause. "Please, I doubt you'd even know what to do."

Caught in some feverish madness, Harry stepped back and threw his robes off. His shirt, pants, and underwear followed, a little more awkwardly and taking significantly longer. He made it a point to maintain eye contact with Ginny, who was observing him without a word. _Show no weakness_ , a voice in his brain parroted as though stuck on repeat.

He approached her again, his erect penis pointing straight ahead. His eyes roamed over her restrained body—her smooth pale skin, budding breasts, and the patch of curly red hair down there. His breath hitched in his throat and he told himself to calm down, noting with relief that for once, she didn't have any snide remarks. In fact, her full attention seemed to be focused on his manhood.

He bent down to grab her legs and spread them apart as he raised them up. Again she neglected to comment, and only gave token resistance. He looked down, positioning himself in front of her slit, and found himself staring—it was pink and puffy and enticing—then cursed inwardly and fumbled trying to find her opening. He eased himself forward experimentally, gritting his teeth at her tightness, only to flounder as he heard her gulp. He looked up; her eyes were startlingly close, and he almost forgot she was an enemy. Almost.

"Are you ready to give up?" he asked quietly. "Or shall we test your theory?"

She leaned in as close as her bindings would allow, her hot breath tickling his ear. "You don't have the balls, Potter," she whispered. "That's why you could never save her."

" _I am going to make you scream again_ ," Harry hissed, feeling the last of his qualms disappear.

He plunged into her forcefully, robbing Ginny of her virginity and making her scream as her petite body convulsed in pain. Her hot blood trickled down his engorged member.

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks, and she suddenly looked like that innocent girl once again. He froze in place.

"Harry... why are you doing this to me?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

He pulled back, grasping her shoulders and peering into her eyes with a mixture of horror and hope. "Ginny?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Wrong!" Her high-pitched laughter echoed in the chamber as he gaped at her in stunned dismay.

"You little bitch!" he roared as he seized her neck with both hands "How dare you use her voice! Her face!"

"You are... too soft, Potter," she choked out through his hold. He squeezed harder, then pushed her away, making her head hit the stone column with a soft thunk. Her legs were lifted up again, a lot less gently, and this time, he didn't have any trouble positioning himself.

"I will—show you—how soft I am," he grunted, punctuating his words with sudden, mighty thrusts inside Ginny's—no, Tabitha's—unbearably tight cunt. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a wordless cry, and he grinned savagely.

"P-Potter... It really hurts," she whimpered as she tensed up and struggled against the sticking spell uselessly, her face screwed up in a grimace.

"That's the idea." He withdrew almost completely and then pushed in again, pressing her small frame against the stone. He hated her. He hated her so much.

"I'm so proud." She struggled to speak through the gasps accompanying his movements. "Little Harry, all grown up... but what would your mummy say?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to him. He stared straight into her misty, yet still defiant eyes and picked up the pace, his inexpert strokes becoming faster and more rhythmic.

"Did that hit a nerve?"

"Shut up," he ordered, pounding her hot cunny with furious abandon.

"Does poor Ginny's body... feel good?"

"I told you to shut up, you fucking whore!" Harry bellowed. He scooted closer and adjusted himself before resuming the punishment, driving his cock even deeper inside his despised enemy than before.

"Oh!" Tabitha opened her mouth to speak again, but bit her lip as a particularly strong thrust left her speechless. "Mhh..." Blood dribbled from her bottom lip and down her chin.

Obeying an odd impulse, Harry bent down and licked it off, tasting copper. The girl was so overwhelmed by the sensations, she merely widened her glazed eyes in surprise. He noted with satisfaction that she wasn't talking back anymore—but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to break her, make her beg for mercy.

Harry let one of her pale legs drop and placed his palm over her developing breast, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh roughly. He then moved on to her hardened little nipples, twisting and pulling on them without holding back, and eliciting a pitiful mewl from his victim.

Encouraged by the result, he bent down and tasted both of her perky mounds in turn with his tongue, before grazing them with his teeth. He felt her tremble and clench around his cock, causing him to raise his head. The look in her half-lidded eyes made him pause in shock. Ginny's pretty face, framed in matted auburn hair, was still contorted in a grimace, but there was something... different about it.

"Are you actually enjoying this?" he demanded angrily. "Just how fucked up are you?"

"As if"—she gulped for air, her breath coming in ragged gasps—"you tiny-dicked bastard!"

"Is that so?" Harry resumed his plowing of Ginny's virgin pussy with new determination, watching the girl closely. She failed to suppress a moan and bit her reddened lip again, glaring at her tormentor balefully. The defiant expression, the flushed cheeks, the half-closed eyes... The sight was enthralling. Harry was captivated, and hated himself for it.

He scowled and quickened his pace, noticing how slick had Ginny's feminine folds become with her arousal, how good it felt to ravage her nubile body. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his thirst for revenge. This was about making her _suffer_ , nothing more.

Opening his eyes, he raised her dangling left leg and pushed forward violently, plunging his entire length inside her tight canal and feeling her scant wisps of hair tickle him down below.

"Harry..." she spoke his name in a drawn-out, shuddering, and incredibly erotic manner. He ducked his head, purposely avoiding looking at her face. The sight of her heaving chest and pert little breasts did nothing to calm his fervent lust, however.

He gritted his teeth and repeated his previous maneuver, almost pulling out of her hot sheath and ramming his member in as hard as he could. And again. And again, letting out a strangled yell of rage. Why did it have to feel so _good_?

He risked looking up. Tabitha's eyes were mercifully closed, her head tilted backwards and her lips parted. She was panting for air and moaning with his every stroke, Ginny's sweet voice slightly hoarse from the screaming she did earlier, and all the more sultry for it. How _dare_ she!

Harry slowed down to a near halt and released one of her legs, slapping Ginny's face and causing her eyes to shoot open in shock. He then grabbed her pale neck and stepped forward until he was pressing his body against hers.

"Ha-Harry..." she rasped out and licked her lips. "Please..."

"Please _what_ , bitch?" he growled in her face.

"Please... don't stop," she begged, wrapping her legs around him and struggling fruitlessly against her bonds. "I don't care what you do with me afterwards, just... please!"

Harry paused in astonishment, staring at the earnest desire in her girlish face, her sweaty body, her entreating brown eyes...

"Oh?" he asked harshly, starting to move inside her again and making her moan in reaction. "Did you enjoy being stuck to a wall and raped? You're a dirty little slut, aren't you, _Tabitha_?" The name felt odd on his tongue.

"Yes... yes!" she gasped, staring at him with utter adoration.

"Say it, slut. Whose bitch are you?"

"Yours!" she cried out, barely able to form words coherently between her whimpers. "I'm Harry's little bitch!"

"Well done," he grunted and sped up, causing the whimpering to increase in volume. "I might even let you cum—if you beg for it." He just hoped he wouldn't finish before she would.

"Please... oh, please, Harry!" Her legs, the only part of her body which she could move freely, constricted around him, pulling him closer.

Pumping inside her dripping-wet snatch steadily and attempting futilely to delay his own release, Harry moved his freed hands towards her breasts again, giving them the sweet torture she clearly loved so much.

"Oh—oh, Harry!"

"You like that, slut?" He leered at her when she tilted her head back rapturously, and bent down to nibble on her neck.

"Yes—oh Merlin—"

He was moving like a piston rod now, pummeling her with all he had, holding on to her slender hips for support. "Cum for me, bitch," he whispered as one of his hands reached roughly for her clit. "Cum for your master."

Ginny's whole body tensed up without a warning and her pussy tightened incredibly even as her legs locked around him, tugging him closer. Her doe eyes were staring right into his, her mouth opened in a silent scream, which then became audible as pleasure rocked her body.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried out, her eyes rolling back as she quaked in ecstasy.

The wonderful feeling of her slick walls clamping on his shaft was too much. "Tabitha," he managed to grunt, before surrendering to the blissful sensation and releasing spurt after spurt deep inside her. As he rode out the waves of his climax, he was sure he was groaning something incoherent—and Tabitha was moaning too—but his mind deemed that as unimportant, immersed as it was carnal pleasure. The outside world was limited to the warm, soft body wrapped around him.

When he came back to reality a short time afterwards, he noted absently that the Sticking Charm had collapsed at some point. The young woman _—his_ woman—was hugging him around the neck, her legs still locked around his waist, and her back resting against the pillar. She was shivering slightly; he frowned and grabbed her firm backside, then turned around and leaned against the cold stone himself. His legs shook and nearly gave out, so he slid down slowly, wincing as he landed on the chilly floor.

Somehow, his hand ended up on Tabitha's head, and he found himself stroking her tousled hair. _Crazy_.

He felt her shake and heard her sniffle. When she raised her head, he could see that she was crying. Without even thinking about it, his hand moved to wipe her tears. Wait. Wasn't that what he wanted?

Tabitha noticed his hesitation and collapsed against his chest, weeping. Harry stared at her incredulously for a few moments, but hugged her and began stroking her back tenderly. Merlin, her skin was _freezing_.

"Please, Harry," the girl in his arms choked out through muffled sobs. "Let me stay this way for a bit longer. Please don't push me away yet."

"I won't," he muttered. "I won't."

As if encouraged by his assurance, the girl began full-on bawling, her hot tears trickling down his chest. Harry wasn't sure how long he and Tabitha stayed this way, but at some point between his butt freezing off and his legs becoming numb, she started speaking, her long hair still draped over his chest.

"Ever since I woke up, I was so alone," she began, drawing in a shuddering gasp of air. "An impostor in an unfamiliar body, out of time—everyone I ever called a comrade dead or strange and unfamiliar. My very soul broken, fractured into pieces. My life's ambition apparently pointless, only leading to death and insanity."

"If you want sympathy," Harry spoke in an empty tone of voice, "this is the wrong place to search for it. You murdered my parents."

He felt her flinch. "That wasn't me! Not for many years in the future!"

"Doesn't matter. You killed Myrtle." Harry sounded resigned, not having any energy left for anger and violence.

Tabitha stayed silent for a moment. "You don't have to believe me, but it was an accident. I regretted it deeply, even back then."

"You made a horcrux from that." A sliver of emotion entered Harry's voice now.

"It was a done deed. I decided to use the opportunity. I can now see that decision set me on the path to madness."

"You murdered Ginny!" His hands gripped her slim shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. "You are a cold-blooded psychopath."

"I would say a part of her lives on in me," she said contemplatively, not even blinking at the pain he must have been causing. "But that would be an empty platitude. Still, it is only because of her that I can feel these emotions again. Guilt, remorse, shame. Every time a Weasley speaks to me or gives me one of those pitiful looks. It's _unbearable_."

She took a few deep breaths as if bracing herself for something, then raised herself up by using his chest as a support. For the first time that night, her eyes seemed tranquil. "I know I am a monster," she said with conviction. "And I detest what I have become. I came here tonight intending to taunt you into killing me. But..." she averted her eyes and blushed slightly, seemingly searching for a proper expression.

"Not everything goes our way," he repeated her words.

She gave him a faint smile, the first honest one he had seen from Ginny in many months. Not Ginny, he corrected himself again—Tabitha. Ginny was gone, _had_ been gone ever since that fated encounter.

The witch started backing off and knelt on the ground a short distance away from him. Harry groaned as he struggled to make his unresponsive limbs move and assume a little more respectable position. When he sat down on the nearby robe somewhat comfortably, Tabitha spoke again.

"Thank you, Harry. You showed me something I haven't experienced in this life nor my previous one. Now, finish what you started in this place two years ago."

He stared at her sincere expression incredulously. Did she really expect him to _kill_ her?

He raised his wand slowly, aiming at the line his Cutting Curse had left on her abdomen. Aside from her tightly shut eyes, her expression didn't waver in the least. He grinned wryly.

"Episkey!"

Tabitha's face was priceless.

"Us normal folk don't just kill each other," he explained slowly. "This is something you're going to have to learn."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "But I'm... I'm a..."

"If you're not _her_ , and don't intend to join the Death Eaters, then you're not my enemy," he said, surprising himself with the truth of his words. "No matter how you... came to be, killing you won't bring Ginny back."

"You _are_ soft." She rubbed her eyes furiously. "I had come to terms with my death, and you just ruined all my plans. How am I going to live now?" Her small palms did little to hide the tears.

"I am going to help," he promised. "I won't leave you alone." She sniffled and smiled at him with gratitude, and he averted his eyes awkwardly before continuing, "But if you even think of becoming Voldemort again—"

Tabitha gave an entirely unrefined snort. "That name is _ridiculous_. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Or a Dark Lady of any other name, for that matter..." he trailed off warningly.

 She nodded earnestly. "I understand—you will keep me in line. That is actually rather reassuring."

He stood up and extended his hand. She took it and attempted to rise, then promptly fell down on her butt. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right. I can't even walk, and it's all your doing!"

"Oh. Sorry," Harry apologized quite insincerely.

“Don't be. It was rather... mind-blowing.”

“Oh.” He grinned to himself.

“But there's no way we are going to have another go right now,” she stated adamantly as she observed him get excited again.

Harry smiled sheepishly, then bent down to gather her in his arms; she was thin and light, and easier to lift up than he'd expected.

"I'll make sure we have plenty of opportunities in the future," he said huskily.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later**

"Tabitha." He always called her that when they were alone. "I have something for you."

"How sweet," she purred, taking slow, deliberate steps towards him. "I assume there's a reason why you wanted to do this in private. Is it a Dark artifact? A book of forbidden magic?" The redhead licked her lips eagerly.

"Not quite," Harry said dryly, "here."

Giving him a curious glance, Tabitha took a small silver object out of a box he was holding. She frowned slightly as she examined it from all angles and rubbed its smooth surface. "What is it?"

Harry chuckled and patted her on the head. "You're such an adorable clueless pureblood."

She pouted. "Don't treat me like a fool."

"It's a remotely-controlled vibrator," Harry said with a broad grin. "We're going to have _so_ much fun with it."

* * *

The common room was nearly deserted, most students having left for the Christmas holidays. Harry was lounging in an armchair and pretending to read while he observed Ginny and her three older brothers play Exploding Snap some distance away. His right hand was in his pocket, gripping a remote control for the sex toy which was currently under Tabitha's panties, secured to her little clit and silenced using magic.

Harry had bided his time and let the girl get used to it, but he could wait no longer. He carefully slid the switch from zero to one and was rewarded with the sight of Tabitha stiffening up and pressing her palm to her mouth as if attempting to stifle a gasp. She gave him a wide-eyed look and he responded by raising his eyebrow in challenge.

Suddenly, the card she had been holding exploded to general laughter and half-hearted cursing from the youngest Weasley. The witch shook her singed hand and returned to the game with new vigor.

Harry observed for a few minutes, admiring Tabitha's self control. The girl kept playing with her siblings and even cracked a few jokes; only her faintly reddened cheeks betrayed something out of ordinary.

He moved the switch up another notch, and from the way Tabitha squirmed, the increased stimulation didn't go unnoticed. Still, the stubborn redhead kept on picking and discarding cards, although she became a lot less talkative and fidgeted more and more. Harry could barely contain his excitement at the way she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and shifting restlessly in her seat.

"Alright there, Ginny?" Ron asked after peering at her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"F-fine," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Your face is all red, little sis. Sure you aren't sick?" Fred, or maybe George, asked while leaning forward.

"No, I... It's just pretty hot here, so close to the fireplace," Ginny said while fanning herself with a hand. She turned her head and shot Harry a glare, the effect of which looked more cute than intimidating due to her flushed cheeks and a few strands of hair stuck to her forehead. "Let's wrap this up."

"All right." The Weasley twin shrugged. "Last game to determine the winner."

Tabitha gave a muffled whimper, attracting a few odd looks but no more comments. Harry smirked and flicked the switch upwards once more.

Tabitha shuddered and bit her lip, then turned towards Harry sharply. No longer glaring, her eyes were wide-open and helpless. _Stop_ , she mouthed to him silently. _Stop_.

Harry shook his head slowly, relishing the look of dismay that crossed the girl's face. _Endure it_ , he countered, not particularly caring if she could read his lips or not.

"I-I have to go," she blurted out abruptly and tried to stand up by pushing herself up with her arms, only to collapse back into her chair when her whole body convulsed. "Oh, f-fuck..."

There were cries of alarm and more questions from the Weasleys. Harry chose this moment to swoop in for the rescue, thankful for the loose Hogwarts robes which hid his arousal.

"Everything all right, Ginny?" he asked mildly, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. She turned her doe eyes up at him, as if begging to spare her from the delicious torture.

"She doesn't look too good, Harry," one of the twins said seriously. "Reckon she has a fever."

"I better take her Pomfrey," Harry said, barely able to keep the amusement out of his voice. "No, you guys stay here. I can do this much for my girlfriend."

He helped Tabitha up and hugged her around the shoulders while they moved towards the portrait hole. The girl walked on unsteady legs with her head ducked, her hair hiding her burning face from the curious glances of her brothers. Harry took his wand out with his free hand and muttered a quick _Muffliato_ when they were halfway to the exit.

"Tu-turn it off," Tabitha pleaded immediately when she saw it was safe to speak. "Hurry!"

"What about our bet?" Harry asked teasingly. "You told me you could endure it for an hour. It has barely been fifteen minutes."

"Fuck the bet! Merlin, it's too strong..." She shivered and leaned on him, breathing heavily.

"We're almost there," he said. "Keep walking."

"I can't—I'm so close—" she gasped out.

"Your brothers are watching." His hand darted into his pocket surreptitiously and he lowered the simulation a notch.

Tabitha whimpered and bit her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had a look of utmost concentration on her face as she took a few more steps.

"Oh, _hell_..."

"Keep moving."

"Turn it off!" she almost screamed at him.

He reached for the remote. "Okay."

The redhead's eyes shot open and darted around, realizing that they were past the portrait now. Harry practically dragged her away from the entrance to a nearby alcove which was out of the way and didn't have any portraits around.

The girl stared at him with a betrayed look on her flushed face. She was hugging herself and rubbing her thighs together, seemingly without being aware of it.

Harry raised her chin and gave her a light peck. "What's wrong, love?"

"Bastard. I was almost—" Her swollen lips parted in a gasp as Harry flicked the switch again, sending waves of pleasure through her love button.

Harry tugged on her bottom lip gently and trailed kisses along her cheekbone as she gasped and squirmed against him. "That's not very nice," he growled into her ear. "Language like that merits punishment."

"No..." Tabitha groaned softly as he turned the toy off. She rubbed against him, her right hand snaking under the waistband of her skirt in a desperate attempt for release. Her warm brown eyes were misty when she looked up at him imploringly. "Merlin, Harry, l-let me..."

"I thought you wanted me to stop," Harry said, nevertheless turning the vibrator back on. "Didn't you?"

"Please," she moaned, "more..."

"Dirty little witch," he said huskily, brushing auburn hair from her face and pressing his lips against hers. Tabitha returned the kiss eagerly, then gasped into his mouth as she felt the vibrations become stronger.

"Do you want to cum so much?"

"Gods yes—"

"Come here."

She flew into his arms, hugging him around the shoulders. A second later, she wrapped her legs around his waist as well. Harry supported her weight, still holding the remote in his hand. She was grinding against him and mewling softly.

"Oh, oh, fuck... Oh, p-please... Don't stop..."

"I won't." He upped the intensity. "Do you like that?"

"Fuck, it's so good—Harry, please—"

"It's okay. Go on, baby. You can cum," he whispered into her ear, promising an end to the sweet torment.

"Oh... Oh, Harry"—her limbs gripped him with renewed strength—"Harry, oh, oh fuck, Haaaaarrryyy!"

He held the shuddering girl and stroked her hair while she came down from her orgasm, then flicked the switch off and gathered Tabitha in his arms.

She opened her eyes languidly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Prefect's bathroom," Harry said. "You're sweaty."

"I can walk," the witch protested half-heartedly.

Harry ignored her, moving towards his goal at a brisk pace with Tabitha in a bridal carry. The school was just about empty, so he didn't expect to meet anyone on their way to the fifth floor.

As though to contradict his thoughts, Professor Flitwick emerged from around the corner. The diminutive man paused and raised his eyebrow, the smiled at the pair.

"Merry Christmas, students."

"Merry Christmas, Professor," Harry said without batting an eye.

Tabitha just mumbled something and buried her beet-red face in Harry's chest. He grinned at her embarrassment and moved on, leaving a chuckling professor behind.

They reached the vast and luxurious bathroom without further incident. Harry set Tabitha down and closed the door, adding a few quick spells with his wand.

"Privacy and locking," she said, hugging him from behind. "Oh my, just what are you thinking?"

Harry turned around and gave her a passionate kiss. "Mm. You lost our bet," he said, nudging her away gently. "Now I get to do whatever I want with you. Strip."

Tabitha's eyes widened and she gulped involuntarily. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she stepped out of her shoes and began unbuttoning her robes. She slid them off and dropped them on the floor when finished, leaving her with the uniform blouse and skirt.

Harry watched Tabitha raptly, holding back his desire to bend her over and take her right there. His breathing sped up as she removed the blouse, revealing milky skin and modest breasts in a cute white bra. Tabitha gave him an impish grin and ran her hands along her sides, then reached behind her back and unclasped her undergarment, letting it fall on the ground. Her petite mounds and pink little nipples were revealed, Harry devouring them with his eyes for a few moments before she draped her left arm over them with a smirk.

Tabitha moved her right hand downwards ever so slowly, maintaining eye contact and caressing her porcelain skin on the way. When her slender fingers brushed against the waistband of the skirt she hesitated, her devilish smile fading. She gave Harry a shy glance.

"What's wrong? Take it off," he said.

Tabitha blushed and averted her gaze as she obeyed the order. The skirt fell onto the pile of clothes and she stepped out of it, immediately drawing her legs together and placing her palm over her crotch.

"Move your hand."

"Mmm... n-no," she said tremulously, not looking him in the eye.

"Do it."

Tabitha obeyed with obvious reluctance, hugging herself and avoiding Harry's gaze. The white cotton panties were now in plain view as she squirmed slightly in place.

Harry whistled quietly. "You soaked your panties completely," he said as he stepped forward. "Hell, it's leaking down your thigh. Did you enjoy getting off in front of your brothers so much?"

Tabitha turned her head away, her face red as a tomato. Harry grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Well?" he demanded, his other hand brushing against the wet fabric between her legs.

She inhaled sharply. "Ah..."

"Take them off," he said, withdrawing.

He watched entranced as Tabitha bent forward to pull down the drenched panties and her perky tits were revealed again. She let out a gasp as the fabric snagged on the tiny device magically affixed to her most sensitive spot, then slid the panties down her smooth legs while blushing brilliantly.

"Give them here," Harry said on a whim. He put the undergarment into the pocket of his robe and guided a red-faced Tabitha to a freestanding bathtub. "Get in."

His eyes lingered on her pert buttocks as she climbed inside. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and commanded, "Lie down and raise your arms."

He conjured some ropes, and worked in silence for a time.

Squirming in the cold, empty bathtub, Tabitha eventually regained her ability to speak. "Harry? Aren't you going to run any water?"

"No."

She pulled on the silk rope tying her wrists to the faucet above her head. "And why did you tie me up?"

He smirked at her confused and helpless expression. "It's your penalty for losing our game. You said you could last a whole hour, but you only managed fifteen minutes. I'm going to have you stay this way for forty-five more." His hand darted into his pocket. "Under constant stimulation."

"Wait!" she squeaked as the vibrator began buzzing quietly. "Harry, that's too much!"

"You talk back too much. If only I had something to gag that naughty mouth of yours." Harry made a show of looking around. "Ah"—he reached into his pocket—"I believe I have just the thing."

"Don't you dare," Tabitha growled, eyeing the white bundle in Harry's hand. "Get that away from me!"

"Open your mouth," Harry said while stroking her cheek with his thumb gently. He lowered his hand and cupped her breast, marveling at the softness as well as the little hardened nub brushing against his palm.

Tabitha gasped. "No—no _way_."

"Come on," he said more firmly, grabbing her chin and turning her head towards himself.

Tabitha wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes, then opened her mouth hesitantly.

"Good girl," Harry whispered, and began shoving Tabitha's panties into her mouth, the damp fabric brushing against her soft lips. She writhed and whined in protest, but Harry kept stuffing the improvised gag until all of it was inside. Pushing a finger against her lips, he pulled out his wand and fired off a quick spell.

"How does your own love juice taste, Tabitha?" He chuckled at the teary glare he got in response. "Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this, you horny witch."

"Mmmph!"

"I just spelled your mouth shut," Harry explained. "Yes, this is definitely better. Nice and quiet." He stood up and circled the bathtub, leering at Tabitha's defenseless form, loose strands of hair over her face, her skin flushed, her young breasts heaving with every breath, her small white teeth biting down on a stray bit of fabric trapped in between. Her angry eyes followed him as he walked, until he flicked the switch in his pocket and she squeezed them shut in an involuntary reaction.

Harry found himself captivated by the the girl's response at having her most sensitive spot teased even more intensely. She arched her neck and pushed her legs together only to extend them to the edge of the bathtub a moment later. Her skinny arms struggled against the silk restrains futilely, while her abdomen tensed and relaxed. Her hairless slit was glistening with wetness, the silver bullet humming steadily above her entrance.

Harry knelt next to Tabitha. "Looks like it feels good," he crooned into her ear. "I can make it stronger if you want, you know. We're not even halfway there yet." One of his hand was wandering all over her body, from her face to the swell of her breasts to her taut belly, his other one holding the remote. "Here, I just set it to three. Shall we go higher?"

Tabitha opened her eyes and shook her head frantically. "Mmm-mmm!"

"Such a shame you can't speak right now," Harry drawled, tracing his eyes along her pleasure-wracked figure. The witch was now squeezing her legs repeatedly and wriggling her bum as if trying to resist the relentless teasing. He brushed her skin with his fingertips, going down until he almost reached her dripping cunny. His hand stopped there and instead gently pressed on the metallic toy. She groaned and jerked, bending her legs and pushing herself backwards in an attempt to get his hand away.

"It didn't seem that powerful to me," Harry mused. "I think you want more."

Tabitha groaned and shook her head furiously, pulling on the ropes again and kicking her leg against the tub. Harry feigned ignorance.

"Okay, here we go... Level four."

Tabitha clenched her teeth, looking straight ahead now rather than attempting to persuade Harry. She was breathing rapidly, her skin damp with sweat, her nipples pointing upwards. Harry could clearly hear the vibrator buzz now, delivering unbearable simulation to his girlfriend's tortured little bud.

The redhead was no longer flailing around, but rather rigid with strain. Her face was screwed up in anguish and anticipation, her jaw tense and her eyes closed. She was clutching her fists and making little mewls every time her slender body shuddered. Harry was completely enthralled by the sight.

Suddenly, Tabitha threw her head back with a rapturous expression on her face, tensing and straightening up. Her back arched, again and again, and she squealed through her teeth as her muscles spasmed uncontrollably. She twitched and bucked with each wave of ecstasy, lost in her own world, until finally collapsing back into the tub.

Harry reduced the stimulation to its lowest setting and undid the charm he had cast earlier. Gently brushing Tabitha's hair away from her face, he kept stroking her head while her willowy body occasionally trembled in the aftermath of her climax. She opened her mouth as if to speak, and he deftly pulled the soggy undergarment out and tossed it away.

"Bweh!" Tabitha tried to spit. "F-fuck... I saw stars there for a second." She gulped down air greedily, then turned to Harry and scowled. "What the hell was that spell?"

He smirked. "A specialized silencing charm. Rather than disabling your voice, it keeps your mouth shut."

"I have never even _heard_ of it."

"What can I say, I can be pretty studious when I have the right motivation."

"Oh, like sticking your girlfriend's u-used panties into her mouth?" She turned away.

"Don't be mad." He kept trailing kisses along her cheek until she turned his way and pushed her lips against his. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her eagerly. "You enjoyed it."

She averted her eyes quickly and Harry chuckled. Tabitha looked like she was about to retort, but then she grimaced.

"Why is that thing still on?" she asked while squirming slightly. "I'm kind of sore."

"We're not even halfway in. I guess you'll just have to endure it." Harry observed her face closely.

"Dick." She tried to free her hands and, after that failed, turned this way and that in an attempt to get more comfortable. Harry watched her wriggle with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey. Let me go already," she said after a couple more minutes passed.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really." Tabitha ducked her head and lowered her voice, "I kind of have to... you know."

Harry snorted. "No, I don't believe I do."

"I have to..." Tabitha licked her lips nervously, still not meeting Harry's eyes. "I have to pee, all right?"

"You're a big girl, Tabitha," Harry said. "I'm sure you can hold it in for another... half an hour or so."

A few minutes passed in relative silence, with Harry feigning nonchalance and watching Tabitha fidgeting more and more as he secretly increased the stimulation again. She tried to sit up, then crossed her legs abashedly when she realized that pose gave Harry quite an eyeful.

"How about you untie me and we finish this another time?" she asked sweetly.

"It's not much of a punishment if I let you go early."

"Harry, please." She licked her lips again. "I don't think I can... hold it in."

"Well..." Harry considered her offer, enjoying the pleading expression on her face. "Let's make a deal." He undressed unhurriedly, picking up the remote from his pocket, then leaned on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh," Tabitha gasped softly at the sight of his fully erect member almost touching her cheek.

"Suck me off," he said gruffly, "and I'll consider letting you go."

She licked her lips unconsciously, her eyes wide. Harry thrust his hips forward slightly in encouragement, and hissed as he felt Tabitha's warm breath on his cock. She parted her lips and leaned forward, finally enveloping his head with her mouth. She paused there, tentatively swirling her tongue around the tip and looking at Harry with upturned eyes.

He groaned and tensed up, nearly blowing his load right there. Watching Tabitha get off turned him on to no end, and it had taken all his self control to continue the game.

Encouraged by the reaction, Tabitha began moving her head, enveloping more and more of his length with her hot mouth. Harry clutched the edge of the bathtub as she slid her lips up and down his shaft.

"Oh, fuck..." He drew back slightly, making her lean forward in order to continue her ministrations. "You love my cock, don't you?"

Tabitha moaned something unintelligible, her lips still wrapped around him. She had to turn to the side and strain against the ropes to reach him now. Harry retreated even more, making her follow along until she released his member from her mouth with a gasp.

"What's wrong? You know what you have to do if you want me to let you go."

Tabitha eyed him helplessly, then extended her neck as far as she could, wriggling against the ropes. She was barely able to kiss the tip.

"Just how badly do you want it?" Harry asked with amusement.

"I, I want it." Her tongue lapped at the tip of his head. "Gimme," she growled.

Harry grinned and thrust forward, filling Tabitha's eager mouth. She whimpered and began bobbing her head, staring up at him with her doe eyes and driving him crazy.

"Oh, fuck." He steadied her head with one hand and began thrusting into her mouth lightly even as she continued her own frantic movements. "That feels amazing."

She increased her pace even more, moaning as his engorged shaft ravaged her throat. Harry tightened his grip on her hair. "Fuck, baby, I'm cumming!" Heedless of Tabitha's discomfort, Harry rammed his cock forward and groaned loudly as he spurted his cum deep inside her. He thrust a few more times, filling her welcoming mouth with his seed. Spent at last, Harry let go, breathing heavily.

Tabitha swallowed loudly and coughed, some of his spunk trickling down the side of her mouth; her tongue darted out to lap it up.

"Well done," Harry crooned, stroking her hair. His hand extended towards the silky restraints ever so slowly, then stopped.

Tabitha blinked her teary eyes and pulled on the ropes. "Hurry!"

"What are you talking about? Your punishment hasn't ended yet."

Her cinnamon eyes looked panicked. "But—you said—"

"I said I would _consider_ it," Harry murmured, "and I have. A slutty witch like you needs to learn her lesson."

"No! No, no, no, no..." Tabitha repeated desperately while tossing around in the bathtub.

"Don't worry, I'll knock some time off for sucking my dick so well," Harry said. "About fifteen minutes left now."

"No—Harry, I really can't—" she worried her lip, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Please, let me go."

"Tell you what," Harry whispered into her ear, "I'll release you if you cum one more time."

She stared at him uncomprehendingly. "I, I can't. Not _now_. Harry, don't do this..."

"I want to see your face as you get off, Tabitha," he said encouragingly. "I'll untie you if you do this for me, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her damp forehead.

The girl was breathing heavily and shaking her head. Harry caressed her pert tits with one hand, while the other moved down her belly, thigh, and upwards again to her pussy. "You're so wet," he whispered as he cupped her sex with his palm, making her whimper. "And you have been squirming a lot. You're close, aren't you, Tabitha?"

"Harry, I..."

"I'll help you," he whispered, parting her soft wet lips with his fingertips. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah... Touch me more," she pleaded, "stick it in-inside me."

Harry plunged a single finger into her wet heat and his breath caught at the sensation. "Fuck, you're so hot," he muttered, starting to move it in and out of her slick folds. Just the thought of replacing his finger with his cock was enough to make him hard again. "Does that feel good?"

Tabitha's was panting, her eyes shut in concentration. "Mm... Yes, more..."

Harry gently worked a second finger in, marveling at how her walls constricted around his digits as he probed deeper.

"Faster," she begged. "Please!"

Harry ceased his deliberately slow motions and instead curled his fingers deep inside her, rubbing the pads of his fingertips back and forth and watching Tabitha closely. He wasn't disappointed.

The girls eyes shot open suddenly and she gasped. "Wait—not there—"

Having found the right spot, Harry started stroking it, lightly at first, then applying more and more pressure. Tabitha's feeble protests were like music to his ears.

She yanked on the ropes, digging her nails into her palms, and squeezed her legs together. "Harry, please, no—no, stop—I'm going—"

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, still teasing her mercilessly with his fingers, "it's okay, baby, let it happen." He extended his thumb to force the still-active sex toy against her swollen nub.

"No, please, no..." Tabitha mewled and tossed her head as the building pressure overwhelmed her. The vibrator throbbed steadily on her tortured clit, while Harry's fingers found an entirely new angle of attack, the sensations proving too much for the young teen. "Wait, no, no, no, no... Oh, _fuck_ —"

Tabitha threw her head back and let our a prolonged squeal as she arched and convulsed. Her incredible heat clamped around Harry's fingers and his palm was hit by a stream of hot fluid every time she spasmed. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she wore an expression of pure bliss as she cried out again and again. "Harry—oh, fuck, Ha-Harry—oh, Harry!"

He watched spellbound as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her lithe body, her pussy squeezing his fingers and spraying liquid on his hand repeatedly. Eventually, she slumped to the bottom of the tub, panting and shuddering as her orgasm subsided. Harry removed his hand. There was a growing puddle under Tabitha's butt, and she seemed to leak more as she was wracked by an occasional tremor.

Harry began untying the girl's hands, planting a kiss on her reddened wrists. She pulled away, drawing her legs up and hiding her face in her palms.

He grabbed a showerhead and turned the tap. "You've made quite a mess," he murmured, washing her with warm water.

"I hate you," she mumbled through her hands. "Take this damn thing off."

"Right, sorry." He set the vibration to lowest again and continued rinsing her off.

"...It's still on."

"I know," Harry said calmly, turning off the shower. "Forty-five minutes haven't passed yet. Don't worry, I'm keeping track."

"What?!" She moved her hands away from her teary face and tried to pry the silver bullet off, only to hiss in distress when the sticking charm resisted. "Harry, please, I just came..."

"I saw." He smirked. "You even wet yourself."

She ducked her head in shame. "It's your fault. I told you I had to..."

"Shush now." He kissed her on the lips. "Get up."

He wrapped the redhead in a large towel and dried her off, paying extra attention to her chest area. He couldn't resist kissing her pale skin and rosy nipples.

She kept shuffling her legs and biting her lip. "I'm too sensitive... Please take the vibrator off."

"You complain too much. What will it take to teach you obedience?" Harry raised the level.

She gasped. "Did you just make it stronger?"

"I'm going to up it a notch every time you whinge," Harry said firmly. "This is for your own good."

"Fuck... Harry," she sobbed, "please don't..."

He lifted the weeping girl and carried her to the side of the room where a few cabinets used to store toiletries stood. Throwing a towel on one of them, he planted Tabitha's firm butt on top.

"You brought this on yourself," he snarled, raising the remote to her eye level. "It's at two right now, but you just complained again... You know what that means, Tabitha."

Her eyes grew bigger and she clasped her hands together. "No, wait! Harry, I'm sorry, I'll be good, I promise!" His finger brushed against the switch. "I'll be your obedient little slave, please, you can keep it at two, just don't make it any—strongeeeer!" Her voice rose into a scream as Harry delivered on his promise.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered, "Harry..."

His finger tapped the remote threateningly, and Tabitha's plea died in her throat. He  nodded approvingly and slid the towel off her shoulders. Stepping forward, he spread her legs apart and took a moment to admire the sight of her trembling form. He caressed her slim legs, her flat abdomen, her perky breasts. He planted kisses on her contorted face, her collarbone, the valley between her mounds. Teasing her tits one after another with his tongue, he looked up at her face. Tabitha was shivering and breathing heavily, clasping the towel she sat on with her fingers.

"You actually like that, don't you?" he asked mischievously. "I bet you _wanted_ me to turn it up."

"I didn't! It's too stro—ugh," she ground out through gritted teeth, stopping herself just in time.

"Liar," Harry said looking down. "Your cunt is dripping all over the towel. Shit, I can't take it anymore."

Tabitha's hazy eyes followed his erect cock as Harry rubbed it against her sopping wet folds. Every time it hit the vibrator stuck to her clit she whimpered.

"F-fuck... Put it inside me already," she implored, her face a grimace of pain and pleasure.

"Do you want my dick that much?" Harry kept sliding up and down her slit.

"I d-don't," she said defiantly, "it just hurts when you bump that damned—" Tabitha's hand shot up to cover her mouth and she stared at Harry with fearful eyes.

Harry paused. "Hmm... Did I just hear a complaint from my slave?"

"No, I didn't—I didn't mean to—please, no more—" Tabitha faltered when she saw Harry raise the remote slowly. She let out a single sob and lowered her head, moving her hands between her legs.

"Please... Please, m-master, fill my naughty p-pussy with your thick cock," she said, spreading herself open for him. "My little cunt is aching for you."

"Well said, slut," Harry growled and pushed himself inside her in one stroke, groaning at her tightness, and feeling Tabitha coil her legs around him instinctively. Adjusting slightly, he began to thrust, relishing in the sensation of her slick walls squeezing around his shaft. He leaned his forehead against hers, watching her gasp quietly every time he went deeper.

"Do you like it?" Harry blurted out as he pumped in and out of her.

"I love it, master," she breathed, "I love your cock."

"Good answer," Harry grunted, grabbing Tabitha's ass and pulling her closer. Holding her in place, he began drilling her tight cunny harder.

"Oh, oh!" Her gasps and moans increased in volume, and she ran her palms over Harry's chest, resting them on his shoulders. "Fuck... So good..."

Harry lowered his head and kissed her, then leaned in to whisper in her ear, still maintaining his pace. "Don't think I forgot your punishment."

She stared at him, bewildered. "W-what?"

Harry freed one hand to grab a certain object and Tabitha's eyes widened in comprehension.

"No, no—ah..." Her body shuddered when Harry pulled back and rammed his cock into her. "But I thought—"

"You tried to... dodge your punishment," Harry said in between his slow, powerful thrusts, "but rules are rules."

"No, please—I can't take more—" she struggled against Harry's stronger hold.

Harry felt her clench when he raised the remote and he gritted his teeth. He moved the switch upwards.

"Oh, shit—please, it's too strong—Harry, oh, fuck—"

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment otherwise," he grunted, quickening his rhythm and employing every shred of will to stave off his orgasm. He could actually feel the vibration himself now, which certainly didn't help matters.

Her legs squeezed him, causing him to lower his pace. "Harry, please... turn it off... forgive me," she begged, her half-lidded eyes full of unshed tears.

"You know, it only goes up to five," he said, pumping in and out of her tight passage. "You don't have to—pretend to complain—after this." He flicked the switch one last time and threw the device away.

Tabitha gaped at him incredulously for one fleeting moment, then her face twisted in agonizing pleasure. She keened as her oversensitive clit was tormented with excessive stimulation, while Harry's rock hard member kept hitting all the right spots deep inside her. There was nothing she could do escape it.

With both of his hands free now, Harry could grab onto Tabitha's behind more firmly. He began pounding her like a man possessed, feeling his orgasm drawing near. Each thrust penetrated her welcoming cunny deeper than before, her wet heat enveloping him to the hilt.

Tabitha was hugging Harry and holding on for dear life, yelping and squealing and moaning something barely intelligible into his ear.

"Sweet Morgana... Oh, fuck... You're so hard inside me... Oh... Oh... Fuck, it hurts—it's so good—fuck, Harry, it's too much—Harry, I'm scared—"

Harry reached behind her back without stopping his pistoning motions and pulled her hair. "Shut up," he growled, making her squeal and arch her back at the harsh treatment. He ran his teeth along her neck and shoulder, then lowered his mouth to a hardened nipple. She trembled as he swirled his tongue around it, then bit down and pulled gently.

That last action sent Tabitha over the edge, and the strongest orgasm yet came crashing down on her. Her body seized and she screamed, clawing Harry's back and drawing him closer. He was only too happy to oblige, hugging her shaking figure and plunging himself all the way inside her. Tabitha's throbbing pussy squeezed and milked his cock, triggering his own climax; his hips bucked and he began releasing his seed deep inside her.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes, Harry! Oh, fuck!" She cried out blissfully every time her body spasmed, jerking wildly in Harry's arms.

"Tabitha... Oh, god, baby..." he grunted, spurting out what felt like endless amounts of cum into Tabitha's twitching cunt with slight thrusts. Finally spent, he stayed buried inside her for a time, her legs still entwined around his waist.

Having returned back to earth first, Harry spoke the deactivation phrase, canceling the sticking spell and thus ending the torture on Tabitha's swollen and reddened clit. He kept hugging her and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear while she trembled lightly in his arms.

"Harry..." she spoke at last, her voice faint and dreamy. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

Harry stroked her hair. "Tabitha. My precious little witch."

"That was..." she trailed off.

"Yeah."

Tabitha pushed off and pummeled weakly at his chest with her small fist. "You're evil! I thought I was going to go insane."

"You could have used the safeword, you know."

She buried her face in his chest again. "I—I forgot."

Harry laughed lightly. "Sure you did. Come on, let's take a bath."

* * *

As he was carrying a softly snoring Tabitha back to the tower, Harry encountered Professor Flitwick again.

"Mr. Potter," the man stopped him. "I've taken the liberty of informing Ms. Weasley's three _very_ worried brothers that she was with you. They were about to launch a search party."

Harry felt his face heat up. "Sorry, Professor. And thanks."

"Don't mention it. Best get back to your common room before the curfew."

Harry nodded and continued on his way, thanking the stars it was the head of Ravenclaw and not McGonagall they had run into. As he rounded a corner, Flitwick's voice carried from behind him, causing Harry to fumble and nearly drop his cargo.

"I hope you kids are using protection charms!"

 


End file.
